Information retrieval systems for financial information, such as stock market type information and money market information, normally employ a transfer of data in a high performance, real time information retrieval network in which update rates, retrieval rates and subscriber or user population are generally very high. An example of such a system is the "REUTERS DEALING SERVICE" which is used in the foreign exchange or money market. Such systems, while providing rapid video conversation capability, still require a permanent back office record of the trading transactions between dealers. This record is normally referred to as the trading ticket and is a permanent confirmation of the deal, with this information normally being stored in the back office computer at the user's site. The back office computer normally monitors all of the financial or money market trading at a given site in such a system and, in accordance with this function, rapid collection of this information in the high performance, real time information environment of modern financial trading is desirable. Thus, high speed reliable systems that can provide this information to the back office computer without continual polling of the various keystations can significantly improve the high speed reporting and data collection capabilities of the back office computer. Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,559 describes methods and systems for dynamically controlling the content of a local receiver data base from a transmitted data base in an information retrieval communication network, such as an information retrieval system capable of supporting the transfer of data on a high performance, real time information retrieval basis in which update rates, retrieval rates and subscriber population are high, and refers to the adaptability of such a system to the collection of financial information, such as stock market type information and money market information. The logical data structures and protocols described therein are beneficial and overcome many of the earlier problems of the prior art, such as the various problems present in the type of systems described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,260,854; 4,633,397; and Japanese Patent Nos. 59-89056 and 60-144050. However, none of these prior art systems known to the applicant disclose a high speed, reliable system for providing trading ticket information to a back office computer without continual polling, such as through the use of status records, as in the present invention, or the ability to have deal tickets requested in order without concern as to the type of the deal. The aforementioned commonly owned co-pending U.S. Patent application entitled "Conversation Analyzing Video Trading System", incorporated by reference herein, among other things describes a system for automatically generating trading tickets rapidly by using conversation analysis With such rapid real time generation of trading tickets, it is important that there be a high speed reliable system that can provide information about these trading tickets to the back office computer without continual polling or certain of the benefits and efficiencies of the aforementioned rapid trading ticket generation could be lost in considering the overall efficiencies of the system. These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.